


Mileven At The SnowBall

by strangerthingsaus



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingsaus/pseuds/strangerthingsaus
Summary: Mike and El finally go to the SnowBall together and El gets to learn and experience a whole bunch of new things.





	

Mileven at the SnowBall 

By Strangerthingsaus

(disclaimer: I never write stories, I know nothing about how to do this, please forgive me)

Mike looked at his watch to see 5:34pm on the screen. He was sitting at home on the couch, his knee jumping up and down quickly from nerves. This was it, the night he hoped for and dreamed of for months. His suit felt like it was suffocating him as his nerves kept growing the more the minutes went by. He looked over to see his father on his La-Z-boy passed out with the newspaper on his chest. That’s all his dad ever seemed to do lately, just sleep and ignore all that had happened to the boys and especially El. He looked back down at his watch, 5:37pm. Three minutes left.

Mikes head shot up as soon as he heard the creaking of the stairs. First his mum walked down, hair perfect as alway and a giant smile on her face. Next was Nancy, her expression almost identical to his Mum’s. Then he saw her, his heart beating so fast but at the same time his breath was so slow as if time was about to freeze. El walked down the stairs slowly, not knowing how careful she was meant to be with her new dress and shoes. She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned her head towards where Mike was sitting on the couch and she smiled. A smile of pure nerves, joy and safety. She nodded a thank you at Nancy and Karen who stood there admiring their hard work.

“Mike, isn’t she just beautiful?” Karen asked, her head turned to him. He stood up from the couch, wide eyed and blushing and all he could do was just nod. El reached for her hair which had grown out a bit. She was feeling uncertain but Nancy took notice of this and quickly reassured her, “Your hair looks beautiful El”.

After a couple of loud snores from Mike’s father and a tonne of pictures of him and El together taken by his mum they both made their way outside to the car. Whilst waiting for Karen to get her keys from inside the house, Mike put his hands in his pockets and avoiding El’s eyes he mumbled, “I like your dress, I mean and your bow well everything I suppose and your hair looks really pretty”. His face went bright red and El smiled looking down at her dress.

Before any more mumbling could continue Karen had come out of the house, keys in hand and telling the kids to get in the car but carefully as not to crease El’s dress. The drive to the school gymnasium where the dance was being held went by fast. Before they knew it Karen had pulled up into the car park and was wishing them well for the night. Not forgetting to embarrass mike with lots of motherly comments about having fun and being safe as well as remembering what time she will be picking them up.

After Karen had left, Mike had noticed El staring at the gym in wonder. She wasn’t used to such loud music and bright lights. Mike reached for her hand and turned his head towards her. She looked down at their hands and she held on tight, her gaze moved up to meet his. He smiled nervously at her and quietly spoke, “I know it’s all different El but it’ll be fun I suppose but I will always be with you”.

El smiled back at him showing him she believed his words and her gaze went back towards the gym, wondering even more what it all would be like inside. Mike let go of her hand and reached into his pocket for their tickets and they made their way towards the entrance. Mike handed the tickets over and the door was opened up for them. They both walked into the gym. El couldn’t help but look around in amazement at everything around her. From the big SnowBall sign at the end of the room to the fake snow decorations plastered everywhere. She looked at the students who were moving very weird all in a big group while others stood around the edges of the room talking or eating and drinking.

Mike took notice of the confusion on El’s face at the students on the dance floor. He got her attention and tried to speak over the noise to explain to her, “That’s dancing El, it’s when you just move around to good music and it’s fun I suppose”.

“Dancing”, she repeated after him acknowledging she understood now. Mike spoke up again saying nervously, “Do you maybe want to dance?” He got worried and added, “I mean we don’t have to but it might be fun”.

El nodded and they made their way towards the area of where the dancing was taking place. Mike made sure they both were not too close to everyone so El would feel more comfortable. She looked around and then towards Mike. He started to dance and guided El saying, “It’s okay just copy me and we can see if you like dancing”.

Eleven started to follow Mike’s moves, awkwardly at first but after a minute she started to get the hang of it. Though her movements weren’t quite to the beat of the music she was learning fast. They both started to relax a bit more and just enjoy the moment. After a couple songs they both were a bit out of breath and Mike took her towards the snacks and drinks. Eleven had a massive smile on her face and said to mike excitedly, “Dancing is fun”.

Mike went and got them both some punch, making his way back to El trying to be careful so he wouldn’t spill either drink. El was still looking around the room taking everything in and learning more. When Mike had reached her with a proud look on his face she took one of the drinks thanking him and started to sip it.

The music was gradually getting slow and El noticed students starting the pair together instead of dancing in groups. She watched them as Mike watched her reaction. He went and put their cups down and came back to where she was standing. She hadn’t realised he was behind her just yet. He kept trying to walk towards her but his nerves were getting the best of him. He knew what he wanted to ask her, he’s been waiting for so long but he was frozen. Eleven looked behind her and noticed Mike standing still. “Mike?” she asked not knowing why he was acting different.

He let out a deep breath and went right for the question still managing to jumble his words, “Would you like to dance with me, I mean we danced but not like that and I wanted to ask but I wasn’t sure so I just suppose we don’t have to but we can if you want”.

El gave him a reassuring smile and said, “Yes”. He reached out for her hand and they slowly walked back towards the dance floor keeping somewhat away from everyone so El was comfortable. Mike stood still not knowing how to start dancing with El. She asked him, “What’s wrong Mike?”

“I just have been waiting for this for ages El and here we are, I didn’t think we would make it but we did and I’m really happy don’t get me wrong” he answered her still nervous. She stopped him before he could start mumbling even more and softly said, “Friends don’t break promises”. She smiled at him and reached out for his hand. He looked down at the floor blushing and moved his hand towards hers, their finger lacing together.

As Mike looked back up El let go of his hand and had started to move towards him wrapping her arms around his neck, her head softly resting on his shoulder. She felt safe with him. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug resting his hand on her back sharing her feelings of safety. They slowly danced together, ignoring everyone around them. Forgetting for this one night all that they had been through to get there and just holding onto each other and also holding onto the safety and pure innocence of their friendship. Neither of them wanting to let go until they absolutely had to. This was it, they had made it to the Snow Ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I don't write stories and this was my first ever proper FanFic.


End file.
